Currently, components, particularly vehicular components such as those found in automotive vehicles, which are to be mated together in a manufacturing process are mutually located with respect to each other by features that are oversized and/or undersized to provide spacing to freely move the components relative to one another to align them. One example includes 2-way and/or 4-way male alignment features, typically upstanding bosses, which are received into corresponding female alignment features, typically apertures in the form of holes or slots. There is a clearance between the male alignment features and their respective female alignment features which is predetermined to match anticipated size and positional variation tolerances of the male and female alignment features as a result of manufacturing (or fabrication) variances. As a result, significant positional variation can occur between the mated first and second components which may contribute to the presence of undesirably large variation in their alignment, particularly with regard to the gaps and spacing between them. In the case where these misaligned components are also part of another assembly, such misalignments can also affect the function and/or aesthetic appearance of the entire assembly. Regardless of whether such misalignment is limited to two components or an entire assembly, it can negatively affect function and result in a perception of poor quality.
In addition, it is desirable to ensure precise alignment of two components by providing a precise or fine positioning and alignment system or mechanism; however, it is often necessary, or at least desirable, to obtain a rough or coarse alignment of the components prior to proceeding with the precise alignment. Current two-way and four-way alignment features, such as those described above, do not provide coarse and fine alignment of the respective components on which they are incorporated. As a result, it is desirable to provide alignment systems that provide both coarse and fine alignment of the components on which they are incorporated.